


【鸣佐】宇智波佐助变成猫了

by niver



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 01:08:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21027755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niver/pseuds/niver





	【鸣佐】宇智波佐助变成猫了

漩涡鸣人遇到了一点麻烦。嗯，或者说其实是一个大麻烦。

本来是惬意的休息日，好不容易可以睡个懒觉的他翻个身却意外地碰到了一具温热的身躯。是个成年人。

大概是出于现在是和平年代，自己又实力不俗的自信，鸣人没有马上引起警觉，只是懒洋洋地睁开眼看看到底是什么情况。

然后他看见了宇智波佐助的脸。

嗯？佐助什么时候回村子的！

难道说昨天晚上佐助回来，然后他们一起去喝酒喝醉了所以没有相关的记忆吗？

鸣人一下子扑腾起来，衣服还是像他昨晚睡觉前那样乱七八糟地堆着，完全看不出有动过的痕迹。家里也完全没有残留的酒味。

而且就算喝再多他也不至于完全失忆吧……

这样的大动作当然也惊醒了佐助。只见他抬头看着鸣人的脸，然后开口打了个招呼。

佐助说:“喵。”

然后鸣人才发现躺在床边的佐助，头上支棱着一对黑色的猫耳，并且浑身赤裸，脱得连一条小裤衩子都没留。

他果然是喝醉了而且现在都还没醒。

佐助奇怪地看了他一眼，然后侧过身伸长手脚大概是伸了个懒腰。细长的尾巴自尾椎伸出，现下随着佐助的动作打了个卷，然后落在佐助腰上。

“佐……佐助？”鸣人的声音都在颤抖。

“喵？”

这时鸣人的脑海里终于浮现了一个画面，关于，昨天他捡了一只黑猫回来。

当时九喇嘛还说这猫身上有它讨厌的臭味，但鸣人莫名就是觉得这猫和佐助很像，而且也失去了一条腿在野外生活应该会很辛苦，所以还是捡回来了。

黑猫虽然看着野性难驯的样子，但是被鸣人抱走的时候意外没有激烈反抗。而且给他洗澡的时候虽然龇牙咧嘴，但也没有抓花他的脸。

嗯……所以是……猫的报恩？

但……但为什么要变成佐助的样子啊。

鸣人的脸腾地红了。

不过既然顶着一张佐助的脸鸣人当然不能看着他光着身子晃悠。找了件衣服给他套上，然后还特地出门给他买了一袋炸小黄鱼。

诶……真的和佐助很像啊。

如果不是头顶那双因为喜欢小黄鱼而扑棱棱的耳朵和甩来甩去的尾巴，简直和佐助一模一样。

嗯，尤其是明明看起来那么高兴，脸上却还是很冷淡这一点。

这就是问题所在。

看着佐助猫吃完鱼，一点点舔舐沾了油的指尖时，那探出的舌尖温润的指甲以及……

鸣人没敢再看下去，扯了一节纸巾给佐助猫擦手。

“那个……你能听懂我说话吗？”

佐助猫点点头。

鸣人舒了口气，总归能沟通就行。

“你为什么会变成这样？”

佐助猫摇摇头。

“你也不知道为什么？”

摇头。

意识到这种话有歧义，鸣人又问:“你知道自己这样是什么原因造成的吗？”

点头。

“能恢复吗？”

点头。

“大概要多久能恢复呢？”

佐助猫的视线四处游弋，最后停留在墙上的日历上。他上前，点了点一个日期。

“还有一个星期的说……”鸣人点点头，“在这之前你就待在这里不要乱跑，我每天给你带食物回来。”

“人的食物能吃的吧。”

点头。

“那就没问题的说。”鸣人满意地点点头。

反正，绝对不能让小樱和卡卡西老师他们知道他的猫变成了佐助的事，尤其，绝对不能让佐助知道！

只要确信对方是只猫就没问题了。

不是长着猫耳猫尾还会喵喵叫的佐助，只是长了张佐助脸的比较大只的猫而已。

这么告诉自己之后，看见佐助猫盘腿坐在床上舔手也见怪不怪了。毕竟是猫啊，舔毛什么的是日常活动。虽然现在舔的不是毛绒绒的猫爪而是白皙如玉的手指。

随他去吧，别去看就好……

“等等！那里不可以舔的说！绝对不可以！”

鸣人猛的扑上去，把佐助猫正扒拉自己裤子的手挪开。

冲得稍微有点急，把人整个扑倒在了床上。

现在的情况就是鸣人抓着佐助猫的手压制在床上，让后整个人笼罩在他上方。

刚刚被舔过的手还有点湿湿的，唇瓣更是泛着水光。眼睛在刚才受到惊吓的瞬间缩为竖瞳，现在看清鸣人的样子又散开瞳孔，十足信赖的模样。

明明还被他压在身下吧，佐助真是……

等等等等，不是佐助是猫啊！是猫！

鸣人翻起身，感觉腿上有点痒痒的。低头看去，那条皮毛黑亮的黑尾巴正有一下没一下地蹭着他的小腿。

配合着佐助无辜的表情……

是猫啊！是猫！猫！

“咳。”鸣人在床边坐下，不再看他，“虽然我知道很难，但是，那个……你还是要稍微克制一下的说。”

之前都认识日历，应该还是知道人的习性的吧。

“喵……”

虽然只是叫一声，但鸣人就好像听出了他的低落和委屈。

转头去看，佐助猫的耳朵已经耷拉下来。眼睛也低垂看着床面，就和佐助不高兴的时候一样。

稍微……有点心疼。

鸣人把佐助猫一把搂进怀里。每次看着佐助把别人排除在外的时候都想这么做，但总是不敢。猫的话总没关系吧。

佐助猫浑身一僵，想要挣扎的时候已经被鸣人狠狠地搂紧了。于是终于还是放弃了反抗，静静地缩在他怀里。

总觉得之后关系变得好起来。

几口把汤都喝干净，鸣人刚放下那盛面的海碗，满足地打了个饱嗝。

就在他眯着眼享受饱腹的愉悦时，佐助猫舔过他的侧脸，唇瓣若有似无地摩擦着他的脸颊。

“果然是吊车尾的，吃个饭还能弄到脸上。”

鸣人怔愣中的大脑持续掉线。

佐助刚才亲他了。

哦不，是猫刚舔了他的脸。

大猫会说话了。

别吧，声音也这么像佐助他绝对要完啊。

声音像就算了，别叫他吊车尾啊……

不，就是佐助吧。

佐助刚才亲他了……

“佐助？”

佐助猫懒懒的看他一样，不明白为什么他这么大惊小怪的。

用手抓抓耳朵，打个呵欠又在床上盘成一团。

“你这到底是怎么回事的说。”

“成年。”佐助只说了两个字，就不再理他了。

看这态度，变成猫什么的都是正常状态？鸣人想不明白，但佐助恹恹的，不想说话的样子，也就先不纠缠。

半夜，鸣人因为胸闷挣扎着醒来，就看见佐助像只猫一样趴伏在他胸口。脸凑得极近，鼻子都快碰在一起了。更别说那双眼睛还一瞬不瞬地盯着自己。

鸣人的冷汗瞬间就下来了。

佐助现在的状态绝对不正常啊……

“喵呜呜呜～”

佐助猫见他醒了，喉头发出一阵咕噜声，低头用鼻尖蹭了蹭他。

而在余音落下之时，佐助猫又软软地叫了一句:“鸣人……”

这一声鸣人叫的他像被千鸟拍了一下，全身都变得酥酥麻麻的。

“佐，佐助。”鸣人结结巴巴地应一声，伸手抱着佐助侧躺下，“怎么了？”

佐助猫不说话，只是埋头在他怀里，用他的耳朵和毛毛刺刺的头发蹭鸣人的脖子。

哦……现在是大猫状态吗？晚上蹭着人撒娇是普通猫会有的正常情况吗？

不管正不正常，现在明确这只大猫其实就是宇智波佐助之后，鸣人觉得被蹭得不太妙。哪怕再怎么去想这是猫都不行。

不论怎么说，他都是佐助啊！长着猫耳和尾巴，喵喵叫，软软地叫他名字，还在他怀里磨蹭撒娇的的佐助啊！

“那……那个，佐助？”鸣人昂起头试图避开耳朵的触感，声音飘忽不定，都不知道该说些什么。

于是在他说出些什么之前，佐助猫一口咬上了他的脖子。咬得并不用力，或许会留下痕迹但对于忍者而言这种程度的疼痛感并不明显。反倒是佐助猫之后一点一点舔舐牙印的动作更加难挨。

鸣人发现自己硬了。

于是因此想要强制推开佐助猫，不敢再进行下去的时候，只听得对方委委屈屈地喵呜一声，把他的性器也在鸣人手中蹭了蹭。

……

嗯？

借着月光，鸣人终于发现佐助猫的下身已经挺得老高，许是有好一会儿了，裤子都被顶端浸出一些痕迹。

这是……打算让他帮忙解决？

鸣人脸上一下燎得火红。

他试探着伸出手，完全忘记和佐助猫是可以正常对话的。或者是现在的情景让他本能地想做一些自己想做的事。

佐助猫埋首在他的怀里，灼热的呼吸喷洒在他的胸口，将他一整颗心熨得滚烫。同时，下身也逐渐硬得有些发疼。

鬼使神差的，他把自己的东西也放出来，和佐助猫的并在了一起。

事情是如何发展到鸣人把佐助环抱在怀里，并将性器挺进对方体内的，他自己也完全没有记忆了。

脑子像被热气蒸腾过，身体也被泡在热水里，整个人燥热得完全只凭本能动作。

“喵~”一个单音被佐助叫出起承转合，时不时配合着“鸣人”和“吊车尾的”哼哼只是让身后之人越发亢奋。


End file.
